Future Gohan
| Race=1/2 Human-1/2 Saiyan| Date of birth=May 11, 757 Age| Date of death=780 Age (Alternate timeline)| Height=5'9" (estimate)| Weight=Over 140 lbs. (estimate)| FamConnect= Grandpa Gohan (Adoptive Great-Grandfather) Gohan (Alternate timeline counterpart) Goku (Father) Chi Chi (Mother) Trunks (Student, alternate timeline) Future Trunks (Student) Goten (Brother, alternate timeline) Bardock (Paternal Grandfather) Ox-King (Maternal Grandfather) Raditz (Uncle) Piccolo (Mentor/Surrogate father) Mr. Satan (Father-in-Law, alternate timeline) Videl (Wife, alternate timeline) Pan (Daughter, alternate timeline) Goku Jr. (Great-Grandson, alternate timeline) Cell (modified clone)}} '''Future Gohan', or Gohan of the Future (未来の悟飯 Mirai no Gohan), is the version of Gohan that appeared in the alternate timeline in which Future Trunks lived, and was shown in the TV special, The History of Trunks as well a few Dragon Ball Z episodes during flashbacks. He is shown now as a 23 year old man and is depicted as Future Trunks' mentor. He managed to become a Super Saiyan after seeing his friends murdered at the hands of the androids. Over the course of roughly thirteen years, Gohan continuously takes it upon himself to challenge the androids, even though he is outnumbered and outclassed. Overview Appearance Future Gohan appears as a tall, muscular man (even more so than the appearance of his main timeline counterpart during the Majin Buu Saga), just as his father was. He also dons a uniform greatly resembling that of Goku's early uniform, and states that he is extremely proud to wear his dad's old colors. The only exceptions being that the sleeves are longer, and his boots are a dark blue with yellowish stripes on the bottom edges. Bulma states that Gohan looked strikingly similar to Goku when wearing this uniform. He also wears his own kanji symbol on the back, Han, 飯. His hair is cut much shorter, somewhat resembling the haircut his alternate past counterpart had when fighting with Cell, only it was more grown into (because Future Gohan was a full-grown adult). He also obtains a scar that runs down the left side of his face, the after effect of an injury sustained during a battle with the androids. Personality This version of Gohan is shown being very serious and more aggressive than his present timeline counterpart, but does retain his calm and joking nature, much like his father. Future Gohan is shown to be in quite a bit of pain and stress after all the years of taking on the androids alone, but numerous times appears to hide it, let go, and just enjoy life for what it is worth, most notably when telling Trunks to forget about becoming a Super Saiyan until he knows he is ready. Because Future Gohan presumably never went to school and became a scholar, it is assumed he spends all of his time training and pondering ways in which to stop the androids, making him a complete warrior instead of the scholar his present timeline counterpart becomes in late Dragon Ball Z and in Dragon Ball GT. Biography Earth's final hope After the death of his father due to a lethal heart virus and then murder of the Z Fighters by the androids, it is presumed that this is what first sparked Gohan's transformation into a Super Saiyan, but it is never truly shown. Over the course of the next thirteen years, Gohan trains himself to be able to defeat the androids, and over time, develops a close relationship to Trunks, the son of Vegeta and Bulma. Future Gohan's first true appearance is his arrival at a city the androids had just recently attacked. He finds Trunks in the ruins of the city, and after hearing his plea to learn to fight, agrees to take him under his wing. One day, during a day of relaxation, the androids attack a theme park while Gohan and Trunks happen to be flying overhead. The two quickly head toward the park to battle the androids. Upon arrival, Gohan instructs Trunks to stay out of the fight. Gohan then battles with Android 17, transforms into his Super Saiyan form and despite a few lucky hits from #17, quickly gains the upper-hand. However, Android 18 soon intervenes and Gohan finds himself quickly overwhelmed. In an attempt to help Gohan, Trunks rushes in only to be quickly defeated by #18. However, before #18 can deliver a powerful energy blast to the young warrior, Gohan rushes in and takes the attack head on, saving Trunks' life. Gohan then carries the unconscious Trunks while trying to find a place to hide. He is successful in hiding until the androids decide to bomb the entire area in hopes of driving them out. Gohan manages to protect Trunks and stay hidden, but at the cost of his left arm, which is completely blown off in the bombing. Luckily, Gohan has one Senzu Bean left, and is able to give it to Trunks, which saves him from death. Trunks awakes a moment later and brings the unconscious Gohan back to Capsule Corporation where Bulma treats his wounds. After Gohan's injuries heal, the two resume training. Trunks, pushing ever closer to becoming a Super Saiyan, quickly begins to improve day by day. The end of a hero ‎ During a day of training, a nearby city is attacked by the androids. Gohan prepares himself for battle, only to see young Trunks begging to fight along side him. Gohan seemingly accepts, only to knock Trunks out to avoid the young warrior from being nearly killed again. The one-armed Gohan seals his final fate when he flies into the city alone and ambushes the androids. Despite his handicap, Gohan puts up a long, suspenseful fight against the combined power of the androids. As Gohan tries his hardest to keep his defense up, he is ganged up on and knocked down into the city streets below. The androids then launch energy blasts like a machine gun from the sky, killing him outright. Trunks awakens when his mentor's energy depletes. He then searches the city, only to find Gohan's dead body laying in a pool of bloody water. His rage bursts out and he transforms into a Super Saiyan for the first time. Video games Future Gohan's first video game appearance was in the video game, Dragon Ball Z: Sagas, where he was given his own mission and battle against the androids. He later also appeared in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, where he comes back to life to help Trunks and the past Z Fighters fight Majin Buu. He later also appeared in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. He is one of the hardest characters to fight against but one of the best to play as, because he fights mainly using his legs. Most fans and gamers say that he should only have one arm when battle-damaged because of the way he fights. However, due to the mechanics of the game, if the designers removed his arm it would cause numerous bugs and glitches. Therefore Future Gohan only fights with one arm and his legs. Future gohan also makes an appearance in one of the gameboy advance games, Dragon Ball Z: Legacy of Goku 2. He appears numerous times as you battle the androids, and eventually loses his arm to the androids. Techniques Masenko '' :A yellow wave of ki shot from one hand on top of the other. Future Gohan uses this technique in a episode flashback and in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 as one of his blast 2 attacks in his base form. ''Kamehameha '' :A blue or yellow energy blast, this attack is seemingly taught to him by his father. Future Gohan uses it in the special when he battles the androids the second time and he uses it in the third Tenkaichi game in his base form as his Ultimate blast. Ironically, he uses it one-handed (due to loss of his left arm), making it reminiscent to the implementation of his younger counterpart's Father-Son Kamehameha. ''Special Beam Cannon '' :A purple and yellow ki wave shot from two fingers. He never used this technique in the anime, but it's apparent that it may have been taught to him by Piccolo. Future Gohan uses this technique in the third Tenkaichi game while in his Super Saiyan form. ''Gekiretsu Ranbu :Future Gohan's Ultimate Blast in his Super Saiyan form in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. The attacks performed in this rush are taken from his fight with the Androids and his younger counterpart's fight with the Cell Jrs. and Super Perfect Cell in the main timeline. Burning Attack :Used in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road. One of Trunks Blast moves in Tenkaichi 3. Energy Shield :A green energy shield, Gohan used this ability against the androids and in the third Budokai Tenkaichi game in his Super Saiyan form. Forms Super Saiyan '' :The ability to transform into a more powerful being, Future Gohan takes this form every time he fights the androids. ''Super Saiyan 2 '' :Future Gohan can only take this form in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road. It looks no different from his Super Saiyan form (with the exception of added electricity). ''Elder Kai's Unlock Ability or (Ultimate Future Gohan) :Future Gohan can only take this form in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road. Voice actors * Original Toei Animation dub: Masako Nozawa * Funimation dub: Dameon Clarke * Budokai Tenkaichi 3: Kyle Hebert Trivia * In the TV special Future Gohan is voiced by Dameon Clarke (the voice actor of Cell), but in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 he is voiced by Kyle Hebert the voice actor of the present time line adult Gohan. * Future Gohan's hair while in his Super Saiyan form looked nearly the same as present time line (Adult) Gohan's hair while in his Super Saiyan form. Future Gohan had more of a fringe and his hair was slightly shorter at the back than present Gohan's was. * After an encounter with the androids, Future Gohan received scars that looked similar to Yamcha's. * It is unknown when Future Gohan first transformed into a Super Saiyan, but it is hinted within pretext by Gohan that it may have happened during the titanic battle against the androids due to the fact that he possibly watched the Z Fighters all die. * Many fans of Gohan consider his bleak future self to be more appealing than his peaceful timeline self because of his savvy, bravery and his strong resemblance to his father Goku. However, once the present timeline Gohan is transformed into the "ultimate fighter" by the Old Kai, he gains confidence and bravery reminiscent of his alternate timeline counterpart. * Many fans believe that Future Gohan is far more powerful than Goku after he returned from Namek, but the manga suggests otherwise, because he only hoped to be as strong as his father one day (and since Future Trunks obviously never came to warn the Z team of the advent of the Androids, Goku did not train like his present counterpart), which is why he wears an outfit that resembles Goku's early one worn prior to his death caused by the heart virus. * Many fans also agree that if Future Gohan was able to fight the androids one on one, he could kill them, as he is considered to be as strong, if not stronger, than Android 17, in the anime; Android 18's present counterpart was also weaker than #17. * The manga strongly hints, however, that he would not have stood a chance against the Androids, even if he hadn't lost his arm, since #17 stated they only used less than half of his total power to defeat him, and #18 then goes on to smile as #17 crawled from the debris which Gohan knocked him into by surprise, and seemingly kills him with ease. * Future Gohan is the only Z Fighter to fight with one arm (in terms of fighting with punches and kicks; Piccolo occasionally fights with one arm (though he is able to regenerate), but always using energy attacks, and the same can be said of Gohan (It should also be noted that Tien fights with one arm against Nappa for a good amount of their fight). * Present Gohan and Future Gohan both lose the usage of their left arms at some point in their appearances in Dragon Ball Z. Gohan loses the use of his arm in his final battle with Cell when he tried to save Vegeta from a blast intended to kill him, and Future Gohan loses his arm completely after protecting Trunks from the androids. Ironically, both losses of (the use of) their left arm involved protecting Vegeta/his lineage from Cell/related villains. * Future Gohan is the only Z Fighter to wear a gi that only has one Kanji on it, since Goku's pre-Cell arc outfit always had two Kanji symbols, and in turn Krillin and Yamcha always did, though Chiaotzu did not. * Many fans wonder why Future Gohan didn't turn Super Saiyan 2. The reason for this is Future Gohan didn't receive the same training he obtained in the present timeline (Goku states this in both the anime and manga, when Gohan doubts his chance against the Androids, saying that his future counterpart still lost as a Super Saiyan) as it is suspected that he had little to no knowledge of Kami's Lookout or the Room of Spirit and Time. * Some also wonder if Future Gohan still has the dormant power sleeping within him (the powers seen in the main series), as it is not thoroughly shown. It is possible that most of it was released upon his first Super Saiyan transformation, or perhaps because of the bleak future and death of the Z Fighters, he did not have all of the motivation necessary to trigger his inner emotions. * Future Gohan has a monstrous appetite similar to Goku's and devours his meals very quickly. Bulma even says in the English dub when Gohan has finished eating, "Yep, like father like son". * Some fans have said that Present Gohan should have been like Future Gohan when he had become an adult, but this could not have been possible due to the different way both Gohan's had been brought up (Future Gohan had been brought up fighting all his life where as Present Gohan had been brought up studying most of his life after Cell's defeat). * On the front cover of the special Gohan is already shown having lost his left arm, besides, the scars from that battle are also present. At first sight, this is hard to tell because Trunks partially covers Gohan, particularly where his left arm is supposed to be. This layout is applied most probably in order to evade this major spoiler. * Future Gohan's beam struggle with the androids is similar to Present Gohan's epic Kamehameha beam struggle with Cell. * Suprisingly, Future Gohan is able to overpower the androids in the beam struggle even though they are fighting at full power. (as stated by #18 in the Japanese dub when Gohan appears). * Future Gohan is very similar to Mystic Gohan in the main timeline. Both wear an orange Goku-style gi and have a much more serious and battle-hardened demeanor than any other version of Gohan. * Strangely, Present Gohan does not recognize Future Gohan, asking "Huh, Who are you?", but Future Gohan recognizes Present Gohan as being his alternate timeline adult counterpart, telling himself "So that's me from a different future, huh?", before they fight each other in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. de:Son-Gohan (Zukunft) Category:Saiyans Category:Characters who can fly Category:Z Fighters